nodiatisfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Sheet
Nodiatis Character Sheet source code Scripting is still being done for the character sheet, progress can be seen from the pictures. HP/MP/EP calculation is still off, so I'll be asking around in Nod for people to come here and fill out some basic information. All I ask is that you be truthful, this table will help immensely in figuring out the formula being used. If the formula is already known, please add it to the Working Formulas section so it can be tested agaisnt the added data. *HP is your total HP *LVL is your character level *DUR is your total durability *SKILL is the level of Affinitae *TEMP is the sum of all your Tempers; i.e. having a x1, x4, and a x3 is 8. Be sure to check both ranged and melee equips for Tempers. Working Stuff This is the place for keeping, modifying, and providing formulas to go into the sheet. It's mainly for the special formulas that aren't as readily apparent. Working Formulas If a formula is provided and is yellow, it's likely to be incorrect pending changes and testing. :HP Max - None :EP/MP Max - None :Block - VRoR(SKILL,AGI+STR,.13,.25,100,500,"False") :Dodge - None :Kite - None :Parry - None :Resistance :#Impedance - VRoR(SKILL,CNT,.075,.125,100,300,"False") :#Protection Skill - VRoR(SKILL,CNT,.1,.2,100,300,"False") :#Magic School - VRoR(SKILL,CNT,.025,.075,100,300,"False") Working Functions A listing of all the various functions used in the character sheet to determine values. Things down here are used by the above fomulas Variable Rate of Return Send: :the skill level, amount of a stat, the minimum rate of gain, the maximum rate of gain, the stat value for the minimum RoG, the stat value for the maximum RoG, and whether the rates go beyond the min/max. Details: :VRoR(10,250,0,100,100,200,"True") :The above denotes that the skill level is 10, that you have 250 of the stat, 0 is the starting rate, 100 is the end rate (0-100% bonus for example), 100 stats is the minimum to achieve 0, 200 stats is the maximum to achieve 100, and going beyond the set rates is allowed (true). What this means is you have a gain rate of 1 starting at the stat 100 and the fact that we have 250 means we have a rate of 150 per skill level (250-100). Multiplied by 10 (skill), we have a return value of 1500. If Beyond was set to false, the rate would have been 100 (max) per skill level and the return would have been 1000. function VRoR(skill,stat,xMinRate,xMaxRate,xMinStat,xMaxStat,Beyond) { var xGainRate=(xMaxRate/(xMaxStat-xMinStat))-(xMinRate/(xMaxStat-xMinStat)); var x=(xMinRate+(xGainRate*stat)-(xGainRate*xMinStat)); if (Beyond "False") {x=(x>xMaxRate)?xMaxRate:(x Character Sheet Progress Overall *Layout - Elements still needed *Internet Explorer Compatibility - All major coding done via IE8 *Firefox Compatibility - Issues with input; unusable *Chrome Compatibility - Not checked yet (very similar to FF) Character *Layout *Max - Formula needed *Regen *Defenses - No scripts *Resistances Melee *Layout - Elements needed *Buffs *Stats - No scripts Ranged *Layout - Elements needed *Buffs - Not implemented *Stats - No scripts Stat Points *Layout *Stats Loadout *Layout - Elements needed *Classes *Melee *Ranged - Not implemented Skill *Layout *Scripts Magic *Layout - Not implemented *Buffs - Not implemented *Stats - Not implemented Boons *Layout *Inventory *RT - No scripts *EXP - No scripts *Gold - No scripts